


A Rose By Any Other Name

by LaFlashdrive



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Armitaine, LaFlashdrive, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFlashdrive/pseuds/LaFlashdrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sickeningly cute LaFlashdrive drabble about Armitaine's one month anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose By Any Other Name

When LaFontaine comes home, there’s a rose on the desk.

Kind of.

It isn’t real, of course, but its pixels flash out at them in all their red and green glory on their computer monitor. When they sit down in their chair, they admire the photo as if it the flower real and they think they might prefer a picture over the real thing anyway. For a biology major, they’re bad at taking care of plants. That’s more Perry’s thing and LaFontaine hasn’t been paying as much attention to what Perry’s been doing lately. There’s some kind of vine in their window sill and they hate watering it, so much so that when Perry and her chore wheel delegate them to perform the task, the plant often goes neglected and dehydrated. LaFontaine doesn’t have to water this rose, and they like that. It’ll stay crisp forever, retain its colors even in the winter and even without sunlight. JP could not have gotten them a better present.

When his face pops up on the screen followed by a row of “<3 <3 <3 <3” they realize he’s titled the saved . jpg , LaFontaine’s own face mirrors his smile and they blush furiously as they thank him.  
\----------------

The two of them have been dating for a month and LaFontaine knows that a month probably doesn’t mean much to JP, that he’s been “alive” since 1874 and a month’s worth of time is about as impressive to him as it is to Carmilla, but still they think it’s a milestone worth celebrating.

They’re a nervous wreck when they mention it to JP.

“I sorta got you a present for our one month anniversary,” LaFontaine mumbles over their Skype session. They aren’t exactly Skyping, it’s just that LaFontaine’s webcam is on so JP can see them and hear them while he types his responses into a word document open beside the mirrored image of their face, but it feels like Skyping to LaFontaine.

“Oh?” he questions. “You didn’t have to do that!”

LaFontaine laughs nervously. They expected maybe JP would think the notion was a bit ridiculous, but he doesn’t seem to think too negatively of the gesture, even if he does find it silly.

“You get me things all the time,” they protest, looking into the camera lens as if it is JP’s eyes. “You help me do research for all my papers, you input all the data for my bio lab experiments. Plus you get me roses and stuff all the time.” LaFontaine’s face blushes rose red, and JP doesn’t fail to notice.

“Your face is cute when it’s red. It matches your hair. :)”

LaFontaine blushes harder. “Shush. Don’t make fun of me. Anyway.” They reach down out of frame, dig into their bookbag for the gift. It’s not wrapped because they know JP can’t open it and it’s never fun to watch someone else open your presents, even when they’re doing it for you because you don’t have arms. When their hands come back into frame, the present comes along with it. “You know how we always have to rush home from the library when my computer’s about to die because I always forget to bring my charger with me? We won’t have that problem anymore. I bought a backup battery so even if I do forget to charge you, we won’t have to worry about you shutting off in the middle of class and I won’t have to run home to plug you in.” LaFontaine raises the battery to the camera, flaunts it to JP so that he can see it more closely. “Do you like it?” they ask nervously.

“I love it!”

LaFontaine blushes so hard. Even though JP says it’s cute when they blush, even though JP says he likes the gift, they can’t help but feel embarrassed. They were never great at all this mushy romantic stuff. Just to hide their face, LaFontaine rolls their chair across the room, plugs JP in, then switches out their laptop’s batteries so the new one can charge. Their face is still hurting too much from smiling to talk when the clack of keys makes them look up at their boyfriend again.

“You know what else I love?” JP types.

“What?”

LaFontaine expects him to say something about the library card catalog and its unique availability of tomes from since before time began or the lightning-fast processing speed of their laptop, things he’s gushed over many of times before, but then anxiety hits them and they become worried JP is going to mention something else, some better option LaFontaine could have bought for him as an anniversary present. But JP doesn’t say anything LaFontaine expects him to say.

**“You.”**

His statement is bolded, and it stands out against the page, projects from the screen away from all the rest of the words in the document until it reaches LaFontaine’s eyes, reaches LaFontaine’s heart, which races when the realization fully sinks in that they are the person JP’s words are directed too.

JP watches the glint of happiness in their eyes as they speak to him and smile.

“I love you too, JP.”


End file.
